Blue Whale
Blue whales (Balaenoptera musculus) are baleen whales, which means they have fringed plates of fingernail-like material, called baleen, attached to their upper jaws. The giant animals feed by first gulping an enormous mouthful of water, expanding the pleated skin on their throat and belly to take it in. Then the whale's massive tongue forces the water out through the thin, overlapping baleen plates. Thousands of krill are left behind—and then swallowed. Roles * It played The Elephant in King of Sea Creatures and Walrus and the King Gallery XZ VAAOI4KRBAOjw7GebcogCJeGXOWlQ3w.jpg animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-10058.jpg NatM Whale.jpg|Night at the Museum (2006) IMG_4640.PNG IMG 4978.JPG IMG 5957.JPG Ocean.jpg IMG 8562.PNG WordWorld Whale.jpg|WordWorld (2006-2007) Bigger Than An Elephant.png Like Ostriches African Penguins Can't Fly.png|Animal Atlas (2004-2015) A8E33984-D271-4E2D-810A-9C00817194C6.png Alligator Bear Camel Dogs Elephant Frog Giraffes Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Newts Ostrich Porcupine Quails Raccoon Seal Turtle Unicorn Vulture Whale Ox Yak and Zebra.jpg Alligator Bug Cat Dog Elephant Fish Gorilla Hippopotamus Iguana Jellyfish Kangaroo Lion Monkey Nanny Goat Okapi Penguin Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vultures Whale Ox Yak and Zebra in the Alphabet Zoo.jpg Dinosaurs, Whales, and Mammoths.png Blue Whales:Giant Mammothsized Mammals.jpg Blue Blue Blue Whale.jpg 8 Hours Of Whales.jpg Mammothsized Marine Mammals.jpg blue-whale-size-chart-by-harry-the-fox-on-deviantart-with-regard-to-blue-whale-size-chart.jpg Blue WHale Nursery.jpg Snail and the Whale.jpg Blue Whales Swimming in the Flood.png Alligator Bear Cat Dog Elephant Flamingo Giraffe Hippopotamus Iguana Jaguar Kangaroo Lion Monkey Narwhal Okapi Pig Quail Rhinoceros Snake Tiger Unicorn Vampire Bat Whale Xenopus Frog Yak and Zebra.jpg Ant Bluegill Cuckoos Dolphin Echidna Fruit Bat Goldfinches Hawk Ibises Jellyfish Koala Lyrebird Magpie Numbat Owl Platypus Quoll Redbird Snakes Turtle Uylesses Viviparous Lizard Whale Xylotrupes Gideon Yabby Lobster Zebra.jpg Anemenome Blue Tang Clownfish Dolphin Eel Flounder Goldfish Hermit Crab Isopod Jellyfish Krill Lobster Manatee Narwhal Octopus Penguin Queen Conch Ray Shark Turtle Urchin Viperfish Whale X-ray Fish Yellow Boxfish Zebra Shark.jpg Elephants Hyraxes Manatees Okapis Hippopotamuses Camels Wildebeest Dolphins Whales Goats Buffalos Bison Warthogs Giraffes Zebras Horses Tapirs Rhinoceroses Donkeys.png B166E1D1-3429-4942-AD24-F2B4CFC14520.jpeg Dolphins And Whales.jpg Mammals.jpg PPG Blue Whale.png W2.png Star_meets_Blue_Whale.png|Star Vs the Forces of Evil (2015) Books Whales Dolphins Porpoises Seals Walruses Sea Otters Marine Otters Polar Bears Manatees Dugongs.jpg 8B817350-9502-434B-B4DF-B43E037BB7CB.jpeg B5BBC4AC-5C01-44B4-BC85-68F16731F09D.jpeg 1BA0CB91-7213-489E-8C60-6A5ACB51FC00.jpeg 2B5A04AF-80F0-4018-B451-10A113E1D566.jpeg CDDF3D4E-3904-4637-BD35-393CE5569C09.jpeg A23AF63B-0563-4452-8AF8-3F7C567F1B4B.jpeg 5FEF0BE9-8B08-4FF7-92AF-EC6486DE6B71.jpeg 777038C5-7253-4C10-8957-5ABF122CDAD1.jpeg 603A0B17-18E4-4D0B-BC58-C26B15CAB186.jpeg 806E2195-E5DC-4F86-A4E0-08481C0A7C12.jpeg 4ABE4684-4FFF-4372-A556-D2EEA00CE3A6.jpeg 2E058F83-A62E-479B-A3A9-97F95EE37110.jpeg 8E3D104E-B297-4941-BD90-D8A11336EF89.jpeg 903556C9-05AA-4B53-8B8E-6F0E883DA72A.jpeg 7AF9711C-4A9B-4B41-AA9D-50F44645E652.jpeg E05F1E46-3FC9-47FA-939E-7167EE8DE226.jpeg 68379CCD-369E-47DE-99C0-E4E111FD99D8.jpeg 09062372-EC2E-4984-A7AB-15592DB307C2.jpeg C4402309-A8CB-4341-BCAD-343207131785.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Ceteceans Category:Antarctic Animals Category:Night at the Museum Animals Category:Nemo Franchise Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Giants Category:Animals United Animals Category:Tinga Tinga Tales Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:The Little Mermaid Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:My Gym Partner's a Monkey Animals Category:Alphabetimals Animals Category:Zoobabu Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Splash and Bubbles Animals Category:The Octonauts Animals Category:Scamper the Penguin Animals Category:Storybots Animals Category:Animals Described in 1758 Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Pinocchio Animals Category:My Little Pony Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Henry's Amazing Animals Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:Spyro Animals Category:Peter Pan Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Endangered Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Extreme Animals Dictionary Animals Category:Polar Animals Dictionary Animals Category:The Dictionary of Ordinary Extraordinary Animals Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Sea Creatures (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Polar Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:The Sea Mammal Alphabet Book Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:Arthur Animals Category:Top 10 Countdowns of the Biggest, Baddest, and Loudest Animals Category:My Top 20 Animal Giants Animals Category:Dinosaurs and Other Prehistoric Reptiles Animals Category:Fantasia 2000 Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Spike Animals Category:Eye Wonder Animals Category:Ocean (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:Jerry Pallotta Animals Category:101 Animal Records Animals Category:Mammals (Eye Wonder) Animals Category:The Atlas of Endangered Animals Animals Category:Extinctosaurus: Encyclopedia of Lost and Endangered Species Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Wild Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Animals Animals Category:A Golden Exploring Earth Book of Animals Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Avatar: The Last Airbender Animals Category:Happy Feet Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:A to Z Animals Around the World Animals